


A Sad Strange Little Man [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Plastic Armor [Podfic] [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Sad Strange Little Man" by hermione_vader.</p><p>"Avengers/Toy Story AU. Captain Steve Rogers, a Captain America action figure, is eight-year-old Phil Coulson's favorite toy, until Phil gets a shiny new Iron Man doll for his birthday. But Steve can handle this. Can't he? Part 1 of the Plastic Armor series. Originally written for an avengerkink prompt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sad Strange Little Man [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Sad, Strange Little Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652247) by [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/pseuds/hermione_vader). 



Length: 20:09  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20sad%20strange%20little%20man.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link with a download for all the stories in this series is available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/plastic-armor-series).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
